


Goodbye, my darling, who knew?

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [6]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	Goodbye, my darling, who knew?

In that instant she knew. They were done, over, finished. She had to let go. Her heart shattered as she walked away from the best years of her life. They were gone. Just like that. _Goodbye Beck._

On the other side of the door reality kicked in. For everyone. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat…and him. He'd let her go. Just like that. Through the silence came the soft sound of her footsteps down the drive. _Goodbye Jade._

_Goodbye my darling. Who knew?_

A few days later she finds a web chat left open. About to close the laptop she spots her ex. As she stares she sees it is her 'enemy' who stops the kiss. Slowly the laptop clicks shut.

He knows nothing. She knows everything. Or at least she thinks she does. And **he** thinks **he** does.

_Goodbye friendship._

A couple more days go past. He hears a faint tap on the metal shell of his abode. At first he pays no mind. But straining his ears he hears it again, a tinny noise that rings around the room. He stands. His shoeless feet pad across the carpet until they stop at the door. It makes no sound when it swings open. In front of him, to his surprise, is the girl who's been ignoring him all week. She stands, mirroring him, still as stone.

"Hi." She squeaks.

He can't speak so he steps inside and lets her pass. The bed sheets crease slightly as she sits down, and again as he does the same. And there they are, together like they've been for so long. But still too far away to be together, really, even though it's only a few centimetres. She's unusually still and eerily quiet. It's actually even scarier than her yelling.

"Beck…I know you tried to kiss Tori."

His jaw drops.

" And I know **she** stopped **you**. Because of me."

But her voice isn't angry. It's low and soft. Sad almost.

"Tomorrow. Tell her…tell her its ok." She whispers. She stands to leave but he grabs her hand.

"Jade." That's the first sound he's made since she arrived. Her body twists to face him.

"I don't want to tell her that." He says gently " I want to tell her that it's not ok. It's not ok because I still love you."

Her face remains blank. When did she get so hard to read?

"Well then tell her that." She pauses, and takes a deep breath. " But that doesn't change us."

And then she's gone. Again. How does he just keep letting her leave?

_Goodbye sanity._

The next day at school they see her walk in. Beside her is a new face. It's not him. It's somebody they've never met. Then suddenly she joins them. Mystery boy follows. Then **he** appears, new girl on his arm. Another no name. He acknowledges her but does not speak. She does the same. If you blinked you'd miss the small glance they exchanged. And they both know the other is gone. And that makes their hearts cry. But they have to be strong; they have to move on. So that's what happens. Though time and time again they'll think of each other. They'll always have to wonder what could have been. What would have been. If things had happened differently.

_Goodbye my darling. Who knew?_


End file.
